The Letter
by AliasCWN
Summary: A letter arrives mentioning the Rat Patrol and asking for help.


**The Letter**

By: AliasCWN

The courier arrived and asked to be announced to the base commander. Once in front of the tall, stern officer he handed over his dispatch and the letter that he had picked up along the way. The officer opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Cousin._

 _I am writing you this letter to let you know that I am well. By now I am sure that my darling husband Manfred has contacted you to see that I arrived safely. And I am sure that by now you have both realized that my visit did not go as planned. Please do not worry about me, I am in good hands. I have sent a similar letter to Manfred so that he will not be so frantic._

 _I suppose I should tell you what has happened although you probably will not believe me. I myself am still not sure that it wasn't all just a bad dream. Actually, that is not true, I know that it happened; it is just that it is so fantastic that I am still trying to understand it all._

 _As you know, Manfred and I were touring some of the bases near where you are stationed. He was called back to Berlin unexpectedly and had to leave immediately. I begged him to allow me to visit you on my own. He resisted at first but you know how persuasive I can be. Finally he relented on the condition that he could send an escort with me. There was my driver, Manfred's aide, Corporal Ephart, myself, and eight men in two patrol cars. They were very protective, keeping my car between them. Everything was going fine until we were attacked by a company of Italian infantry. I admit Cousin, I expected them to apologize and release us once I identified myself. After all, I was under the impression that the Italians were our allies._

 _The battle was short and brutal dear Cousin; my escorts were cut down without mercy. When it was over, only myself, Corporal Ephart and one other were spared. A Private Hauser, who was driving one of the patrol cars, was wounded and fell to the ground, therefore surviving the massacre. I believe that the Italian officer in charge would have killed him too if I had not intervened._

 _They took us to their base where we were locked in cold, dirty cells. I was placed in one cell while the two men were locked in another. The Italians did not even offer to give Private Hauser any medical care. The poor boy was in a bad way._

 _Cousin, I hesitate to tell you what happened next. In fact, I left this part out in my letter to my dear husband. The commander of the base ordered me delivered to his office as though I were a piece of furniture. He immediately accused me of being a spy, me, of all people! I tried to explain who I was and why I was there but he refused to listen to a thing I had to say. He said that I could stay in that cell until I admitted my crimes._

 _Cousin, the man frightened me; it was his eyes, they were cold and hard. Remember when we talked about how the eyes were the doorway to the soul? I believe that now more than ever. That commander proved to be every bit as hard and cruel as his eyes suggested._

 _Our meals consisted of stale bread and water, and that poor boy; he never did receive any medical care. The guards were just as bad, they beat both of my escorts senseless. They were both so brave, but they were no match for those brutes._

 _Here again, I beg you never to repeat this to my dear husband, but I must tell someone. Dear Cousin, I feel as though my secret is safe with you. Those brutish guards attacked me and tore my blouse. I fought as hard as I could, I could not stand to have them touch me. Corporal Ephart began to yell and I think that they were worried that someone would come to investigate. They ceased their attack but I'm afraid that poor Corporal Ephart paid dearly for defending me. The next day they beat him for no other reason than they could. This went on for four days, and I am not ashamed to admit that I was losing hope. I feared that my escorts would be killed and that I would be left alone with those awful guards. The commander continually ignored my pleas to contact our people._

 _"It's funny, even to say it sounds strange, but my salvation arrived in a most unusual form. I know that you will find this had to believe, but my salvation came in the form of four new prisoners._

 _The guards brought them in on the evening of the fourth day. They were dirty and battered but there was something about them. There were two privates and two sergeants. The privates were so young. Our guards shoved them into a cell across the corridor from me. I almost laughed at the guard's reaction when one of the sergeants's growled angrily at them for their roughness. After the privates were locked in, the sergeants were herded into the cell next to me. They went quietly enough but I noticed that the guards didn't try to shove them as they had the privates._

 _Dear Cousin, I can't explain it, but those four soldiers didn't seem to fit into those cells. It was almost as if the cells were too small to hold them. Although they hadn't offered any resistance, their eyes told a different story; Cousin, they just radiated defiance. I'm surprised that the guards seemed unaware of it. All four of them stood facing the doors until the guards left us alone._

 _They seemed to notice me for the first time. As I told you, the guards frightened me, and these men appeared to be just as hard. The look their leader had given the guards for pushing the privates had promised dire retribution. I know I should have been terrified. Even knowing that they were in a separate cell and they couldn't reach me as long as I stayed away from the adjoining wall, I should have been worried. Remember Cousin, these were enemy soldiers, not only enemies of the Italians, but enemies of our people too. As Manfred's wife I have heard all of the tales of atrocities that their countrymen have committed against prisoners and civilians alike. According to the Ministry of Propaganda, these men were monsters. I decided that I would not let them know that I spoke their language. But not because I feared them Cousin, actually the opposite was true, somehow, for whatever reason, I felt safer with them there._

 _I could feel their eyes on me. The young ones, the privates, were staring at me. They looked angry now, and I realized that they must have figured out that I was German. I'm afraid my nerve failed me and I stepped away from the bars._

 _The youngest one, a mere boy with blond hair and blue eyes, who reminded me of my youngest brother, told one of the sergeants to ask me who had torn my blouse. I was startled, in our army a private may ask, but certainly not tell a superior what to do._

 _To my surprise, the sergeant ask me the question in very good German. I had no reason to protect the guards, and they caught me off guard, so I told him. Cousin, imagine my surprise when the private glared at the door where the guards had disappeared and stated that someone should teach them how to treat a lady. They were angry at the guards, not me! It was certainly not the reaction that I would have expected from monsters._

 _His leader, the American sergeant, told him not to worry, he'd probably get his chance. I took that to mean that they were planning an escape. It may sound barbaric Cousin, but I prayed that they would kill both guards on their way out. I thought that we would be left with others who were perhaps not so cruel._

 _The guards returned with our supper, stale bread again, and left it in our cells. The Americans and their British companion ate every bite of their meals. I decided that if they could, then I could do the same. This is the part that confuses me Cousin. The British sergeant, the one who spoke German, he seemed to be a part of their team. I know that they are allies, but he seemed to be an integral member. They seemed to communicate with just looks, no need to actually speak. Do you remember the twins who went to school with us? Remember how they had that bond that made it seem as if they could read each other's minds. This was like that, only these men were obviously not siblings; they looked nothing alike._

 _Anyway, they saw my reaction when the guards brought our meals. I was afraid that they would attack me again so I sought the back wall of my cell. I saw that they all noticed, and they all seemed to be watching the guards closely. After the guards left, the British sergeant spoke to me. He was gentle Cousin, trying not to frighten me I suppose. He promised that he and the others would do what they could to protect me. I'm positive that they knew by now that I was a German. He asked about Corporal Ephart and Private Hauser. They seemed genuinely concerned when I told them about Private Hauser's injuries._

 _When the guards returned I again moved away from the door. The guards looked like they were considering coming into my cell again. One of the privates made a noise that attracted their attention._

 _Cousin, I told you that the Americans appeared defiant, but now they appeared frightened. I wanted to warn them that the guards fed on their fear but I still did not want them to know that I spoke English. I watched with dread as the guards opened their cell and entered. Both of the young soldiers backed away, a move I was sure would get them beaten. Imagine my surprise when they attacked the guards. They were fast Cousin, much too fast for those brutish guards._

 _Before I knew it they had knocked both guards unconscious and were picking their pockets. They came up with the keys and immediately freed their sergeants. I couldn't believe it when the sergeant opened the door to my cell. At first I feared that they meant to harm me, but I quickly dismissed that idea. Then they opened the door to the cell holding Corporal Ephart and Private Hauser. They were freeing all of us Cousin, and I can't say for certain that we would have done the same for them if our positions had been reversed._

 _The two sergeants helped Private Hauser from the cell, supporting his weight on their shoulders. Corporal Ephart and I started to follow. I heard a noise and turned to see the guards rushing toward us. Again, it may seem barbaric, but when the American privates killed them, I wasn't appalled, I was glad._

 _They acted very professional in getting us off of that base. I'm sure that they ran into more guards but they seemed determined to protect me from the sight of any more death. They found two jeeps, theirs I assume, that had big machine guns mounted in the back. They motioned for me to take a seat beside the driver in one jeep while they put both of my escorts in the other jeep._

 _The Italians were not expecting us to try to escape. By the time they realized that we were free we had almost reached the gates. A hand grenade cleared the path for us and we escaped into the desert. Riding in an open jeep at night is nothing like riding in one of our staff cars, quite the opposite actually. I have always heard that traveling across the desert at night was dangerous; I finally understand what they meant._

 _My new escorts found a small oasis with a waterhole where we could camp for the night. The darkness didn't seem to stop them from getting around in the desert. They built a fire and prepared some of their rations._

 _The British sergeant brought out a medical kit and began to care for Private Hauser. I couldn't help but wonder, would our soldiers have used their own medical kit to tend to a wounded enemy? I've come to understand that these men are what we call commandos. I've heard about the orders that Berlin sent out concerning their treatment. We would shoot them down without a thought yet they cared for our wounded. This war has always been an abstract conflict for me, but now it is real, and I freely admit that I do not understand it at all._

 _Cousin, you will not believe what happened after we finished our meal. One of the young soldiers went to stand guard while the other one collected blankets. He built a shelter by hanging the blankets from a tree. Then he heated water and carried it inside. I swear this is true, he approached me almost shyly and handed me a towel, a cloth, and a bar of soap. He actually blushed as he asked the sergeant to tell me that he had heated water for me to bathe. Imagine that! It was so sweet that I could have kissed him, I didn't, but I could have. I guess I must have looked shocked, or surprised, or something. They assured me that no one would peek until I was finished._

 _At this point Corporal Ephart moved between me and the Americans. He insisted that he would see to it that they didn't intrude on my privacy. I was worried that they might take offense and take it out on poor Corporal Ephart. I needn't have worried; they seemed more amused than angry. I think that they may have even respected him for his stand._

 _I did bathe Cousin, and it felt heavenly. When I had finished they heated more water and told the Corporal that he could clean up too. He was reluctant but I commanded him to do so and he complied. Again, it was not what I would have expected from a monster. Is it possible that our government has lied to us?_

 _I do have some sad news. Private Hauser died during the night. We all did everything in our power to save him. They wrapped him in one of their own blankets and buried him the next morning. They gave Corporal Ephart his dog tags. I would have thought that they would have kept the tags and claimed credit for his death; it is what our men would have done._

 _This is where it gets scary again. While we were standing by the grave saying a final prayer, I heard a noise. Please understand Cousin, I am not accustomed to the sounds of war so I did not realize what I was hearing._

 _One moment we were standing by the grave, the next I was on the ground with the blond private on top of me. I'm afraid that I panicked momentarily. It wasn't until the sound of the explosion registered that I understood why he had knocked me down._

 _Corporal Ephart helped me to my feet and we ran to the jeeps. The Americans had already packed up the camp in preparation for our departure. It's strange, the sergeants didn't need to issue any orders, the privates seemed to know what to do without being told. It certainly is different than in our army. Apparently the Americans allow their enlisted men to think for themselves._

 _But I digress, as I said, we ran for the jeeps. Again I sat next to the blond private. Corporal Ephart sat next to the other driver. Now if I thought that the jeep ride was rough before, this was much worse. I looked over my shoulder to see the sergeant standing…, standing, ,in the rear of the jeep. I was barely holding on and I was seated! I have no idea how he managed to stay in the jeep, let alone upright. He must have had a very good grip on that machine gun._

 _Here again my escorts surprised me. I would have expected them to attack the Italians who had fired on us. The sergeant told his men that they couldn't put me at risk. They chose instead to run, they didn't even return fire. We fairly flew across the desert although we did hit quite a few bumps. It is my belief that we only hit every other one, the ones in between we jumped. When he called a halt I was ecstatic. I assumed we were stopping because the ride was rough on them too; I couldn't have been more wrong. Sergeant Troy, I know I should not let this get personal, I shouldn't even know their names, but I do._

 _Troy called to Sergeant Moffitt to bring a medical kit. I looked over to see blood on Corporal Ephart's arm. He was hurt but it didn't look serious enough to warrant the concern I heard in the sergeant's voice. It wasn't until I looked over at my present driver that I understood the urgency._

 _The young private was gripping the steering wheel tightly. His back was peppered with red spots where shrapnel had hit him. Most of the pieces of metal were still in there. His sergeant helped him out of the jeep and lowered him to a blanket on the ground. I watched in horror as the British sergeant removed his shirt to examine the wounds._

 _There was only one shell that hit near us Cousin. That young man got hurt protecting me! I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do, there was so much blood! I finally settled for holding his hand. He smiled at me; his eyes were wide and so full of pain, yet he hadn't complained once. I sat right beside him in that jeep and didn't even realize that he had been hurt._

 _I guess I was in the way because after the morphine took effect Sergeant Moffitt told me that I could be of more help taking care of Corporal Ephart. Apparently he had caught some of the shrapnel from the same shell. His wounds were minor and they gave me some of their medical supplies to bandage his arm._

 _It's funny, I was their prisoner, but they were so gracious that I felt more like a guest than a prisoner. No, I was treated as a guest; they were the perfect hosts. They went out of their way to protect me from the more unsavory aspects of war._

 _I still did not know what my fate was to be, but I no longer feared for my life, or my honor. Now I feared for the lives of the men who protected me._

 _They made another camp and allowed their companion to rest for several hours. At no time were we without a guard to watch for the Italians. They even trusted Corporal Ephart to take a turn while they plotted their next move._

 _The rest of the journey was at a much slower pace. The young private developed a fever and I did my best to keep him comfortable until we could get him to a hospital._

 _When we arrived at a town I almost cried with relief. I knew something was odd right away but I was so exhausted that I couldn't figure it out at first. Then it hit me, we were in a town where German and American soldiers walked the street at the same time, unarmed._

 _We went straight to a hospital where Corporal Ephart and their private were taken in for treatment. Corporal Ephart didn't want to leave me but I insisted that I would be all right. I was sure by now that the Americans meant me no harm._

 _When we left the hospital they explained that we were in a neutral town. They said that I would be safe there. They took me to a building where there were lots of German officers and made sure that someone of authority would take care of me. Then they said that they would tell Corporal Ephart where to find me. The Corporal arrived before I was situated and made all of the arrangements to notify Manfred that I was safe. I immediately sent a letter off to Manfred and this one to you. If it is not too much trouble, could you please send an escort to get me? I would still like to see you before I return to Germany and I have told Manfred as much. He has arranged to meet me at your base._

 _Please hurry Cousin, I have much to discuss with you before I speak with my husband. You have been out here fighting this war, how do you do it?_

 _Your loving cousin,_

 _Ione_

The tall officer pocketed the letter and gave orders for a column to be ready to leave immediately. Getting directions from the courier, he prepared to leave to go get his cousin.

Troy, Moffitt, and Tully were having a drink before heading to the hospital to pick up Hitchcock. After three days, the private was ready to be discharged. They planned to have one last drink before heading back to their own base.

"One more round." Troy called to the bartender, digging in his pocket to get more money.

"This one is on me."

All three men spun to face Captain Hans Dietrich.

"This is neutral territory Captain." Troy warned, looking around for more German soldiers.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Dietrich acknowledged solemnly.

"Then what do you want?"

"To buy you a drink Sergeant." The German answered with an amused smile.

"Did you tell them to put something in it?"

"You ordered the drinks Sergeant." Dietrich pointed out. "I merely offered to pay for them."

The sergeant cocked his head to the side to study his adversary. "Why would you do that Captain?"

Dietrich actually appeared to blush as he lowered his head to peer up through his lashes. "You rescued a certain young lady from the Italians."

"Oh no! Don't tell me she's your girlfriend!"

"No." Dietrich smiled, amused at the thought. "She is my cousin…and married to a dear friend." The German eyed the three men before him. "Since we are enemies, I cannot thank you as I should,…so this drink will have to suffice. Perhaps, if we all survive the war, I can do it properly later. As it is, I still owe Private Hitchcock a drink."

"Never mind Captain." Troy replied with a grin, "the drink will do. Besides," he added with a glint in his eyes, "I rather like the idea of you owing us."

Dietrich appeared taken back by the tease but he recovered quickly. "This changes nothing until after the war."

"Never thought that it would Captain." Troy grinned as he saluted with his drink. The other two followed suit, downing their drinks. Placing his glass on the bar, Troy turned away. "We were just leaving Captain, the place is all yours." With a respectful salute, Troy started to leave. "Until after the war Captain."

Dietrich watched until they were gone and then ordered himself a drink.

"Thank you so much for coming for me Hans."

"My pleasure Ione. I only wish I had known of your troubles earlier, I would have come to your rescue myself." Dietrich smiled at his cousin.

"It all worked out Hans but there is one more thing I might ask of you."

"Yes?"

"The Americans who rescued me, they are still in town; I would like to say goodbye."

Dietrich shook his head.

"Hans!"

"They are gone Ione. They picked up Private Hitchcock from the hospital and left over an hour ago."

She started to protest until she realized what he had said. "Private Hitchcock? You remember his name?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You know them!" She accused in surprise.

"Do you remember my telling you and Manfred about my most annoying adversaries?"

"Yes, you call them the Rat Patrol or something like that."

"Exactly like that dear cousin."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes I do. You were rescued by the very unit that has caused me so much trouble."

Ione started to laugh.

"And what is so funny?"

"I thought that meeting them was going to cause me to be conflicted about this war, but you dear cousin, are much worse off than I." She laughed again.

"Exactly." Dietrich agreed sourly.

"So tell me cousin, tell me more stories about these adversaries."

Dietrich spent the rest of the ride to his base talking about his least favorite subject much to Ione's delight.


End file.
